A field pole magnetic body formed by dividing a plate-like magnetic body (hereinafter, merely referred to as a “magnetic body”) into a plurality of magnet segments and bonding these plurality of magnet segments to each other is known as a field pole magnetic body to be arranged in a rotor core of a permanent magnet embedded rotary electric machine. Since such a field pole magnetic body is formed of a plurality of magnet segments, the volumes of the individual magnet segments can be reduced and eddy currents generated in the magnet segments due to a variation of a magnetic field caused by the rotation of a rotor can be reduced. This can suppress heat generation of the field pole magnetic body associated with the generation of the eddy currents and prevent irreversible thermal demagnetization.
It is disclosed in JP2009-142081A to manufacture a plurality of magnet segments by placing a magnetic body on which incisions are made along scheduled cleaving lines on dies for supporting the magnetic body on opposite end parts in a direction perpendicular to the scheduled cleaving lines and pressing the magnetic body at the scheduled cleaving line downwardly from above by a punch, thereby cleaving the magnetic body along the scheduled cleaving line.